Fear of Loss
by littlerose23
Summary: My first fanfic story. Based on the episode 'Minimal Loss' 4x03. The case seen from the perspective of Morgan and how the siege and hostage situation impacts on the growing feelings between him and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

** This is my first fan fiction so please review and let me know what you think. I'd like to try and write some more so please send me any constructive criticism to help me make the next one better. It didn't really end up they way I had planned it in my head but hopefully it's not too terrible. Hope you enjoy it. **

**DAY1**

A harassed JJ hurried into the bullpen, grabbed the TV remote from a desk and pointed it at the screen on the opposite wall. Morgan looked up to see a reporter standing with a ranch visible over his shoulder explaining what he called 'a violent and deadly standoff' occurring between local police and a religious group. An uncomfortable chill crept up his spine and through his body.

"JJ tell me that's not the ranch that Prentiss and Reid-"

"They're still inside." She answered before he could finish, not able to pull her paling face away from the TV. Morgan's stomach dropped in a sickening attack of fear as he jumped to his feet and yelled for Hotch.

Within hours they were setting up camp within view of the ranch. Since JJ had turned on the tv that morning Morgan felt like his life had been turned upside down. This couldn't be happening. Emily can't be caught up in this. He knew he was only making it worse by freaking out but no matter what he did he couldn't shake his fear. Morgan was amazed how calmly Rossi spoke when they first made contact with the group's leader Cyrus. Everyone else was doing their best to stay focused and rational to handle the situation as just another job but Morgan was struggling to think straight. He was desperately fighting the urge to throw the rules out the window and march straight up to the front door with his gun. He couldn't breathe when Rossi asked Cyrus about the child care workers in the compound (the cover Prentiss and Reid had used). He was gripped by terror so painful when Cyrus said one of the three was dead. The painful tension in his chest loosened slightly when he named the victim as Sandy but even knowing Emily was alive wasn't enough to comfort him. He had never been so rattled on a case before and it didn't look like things were going to get better any time soon.

It was late now but he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. With a heavy sigh he glanced out the window to his right where through the darkness he could see the soft glow of light coming from several windows of the ranch a few hundred yards away. He knew Emily was in there somewhere but he didn't know where, didn't know if she was ok. The waiting was killing him. He needed to know. Needed to get her out, get her back safely. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Emily Prentiss had always met a lot to Morgan, as did Reid and all of the other members of the BAU team. There's a special bond that develops between people who put their lives into each other's hands every day. This team had faced terrible things together, horrors and tragedies that only brought them closer as a team. But with Emily there had always been something a bit more. She was smart, funny, beautiful, interesting. Morgan always loved to spend time with her, he was drawn to her. They had always got on well together and there was no denying the spark between them. Their banter often strayed to flirtation. For almost 2 years Emily and Morgan had played with the boundaries of being partners, teasing each other with innuendo and suggestive banter as they bonded and got to know each other as friends. But neither was brave enough to actually make a move._

_ This had all changed earlier in the year after their last case in New York. The case came to a dramatic end when a reckless Morgan drove a rigged ambulance bomb out of the hospital. He had escaped only seconds before it exploded in the safety of an empty central park. Morgan had been very confused and slightly hurt when he realised Emily was avoiding him for over a week after that. After a particularly boring day of paperwork at Quantico - which had been full of cold shoulders and one word answers from Emily - an irritated Morgan drove to her apartment after work to try to clear the air between them. He didn't like not having Emily talk to him and he especially didn't like the thought that he'd done something to annoy or upset her. _

_ Despite Emily's initial stubbornness Morgan persisted, desperate to get his happy and sweet partner back. Wanting to see that dazzling smile again. What started as an angry exchange soon developed into an awkward and tearful confession. In her rage Emily blurted out how much he had frightened her in New York, how scared she had been that she had lost him before even having a chance to admit how she felt about him, to herself as well as to him._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Prentiss talk to me!" he pleaded "Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it."**

**"I was terrified Morgan!" she spat out. He stopped short, confused by this. "I was so scared that we had lost you in New York. That I had lost you, before getting-" She quickly stopped herself casting her gaze down. **

**"Before getting what?" Morgan asked softly reaching a hand out towards hers. Prentiss drew herself back slightly, withdrawing from his reach. "Emily?" he said softly but persistently moving closer to her. A little warmth spread through her when he said her name. She sighed **

**"Before I got a chance to realise how I felt about you." Emily couldn't look at him, too scared of what answer his eyes would give her. After a few seconds she began to panic when he didn't responded. "And then I was furious with you for making me feel like that and making me realise it." She added hastily trying to make herself sound more angry than sad. He reached out a finger, stroked it along her jaw and down to her chin which he tilted up so her eyes met his again. **

**His dark eyes bore into hers for several minutes as he processed what she had said, a slight flutter forming in his chest. Then Morgan leaned towards her cupping his hand round her cheek with a smile. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he closed the gap between them, his lips gentle brushing against hers.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ That night they allowed themselves to give into their feelings. They ignored the reality of their situation and the complication of being partners in an overly demanding and dangerous line of work. For once they both let down their guards and allowed themselves to feel and to completely open up to one another. After that first night of closeness and affection they both knew their relationship had crossed a line. They couldn't take it back and neither of them wanted to, but they also weren't ready to face the consequences and implications of having a relationship with a colleague. Neither of them was good at relationships and while they knew they were good together they were also both secretly afraid they would ruin what they had. So instead they retreated slightly back behind their protective walls. Not so much that they didn't show their feelings to one another but they didn't act on those feelings – at least not in the way they both wanted to. Silent lustful glances would be exchanged as they worked together. They continued to flirt and have suggestive banter but there was more meaning behind the words than before. As much as they tried to deny it to themselves their relationship had advanced to a new level since New York._

_ To the rest of the team their behaviour appeared normal – Emily's hand on Morgan's shoulder when he began to lose his temper; Morgan's hand on the small of her back as he let her pass through the door before him. Their gestures and glances appeared innocent enough but their touch would linger a little longer than necessary, their eyes would meet and hold a few seconds more than was appropriate._

_ It was clear they both cared for each other but neither of them was brave enough to take that final step and allow it to become more, to become something serious. So they continued to tell themselves it was just through close friendship that Morgan would give Emily a comforting hug in private after a particularly draining case. It was through friendship that Emily would attentively rub the stiffness from Morgan's back when he got hurt. It was just because they were partners that they were always the last two left at the end of a work night out, glad to spend time together alone away from work in a relaxed atmosphere._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DAY2**

Morgan sat slumped in a chair repeatedly tapping his foot on the floor in frustration. This was unbearable. How could he just sit her while she was trapped inside with this crazy cult and their sociopath leader? But he knew he had to wait. They had a plan. He reminded himself they had a procedure for this kind of situation. This should just be like any other stressful case. But it wasn't it was killing him inside. Whenever things would get too much it was always Emily he would turn to for comfort. Just being able to share a glance with her, to know they were in this together always reassured him. Morgan had just started to tell himself to trust that Emily was strong and that she was clever enough to be able to deal with this, to survive this, when JJ came running over with a look in her eyes that had a ripple of ice cold fear run through him.

"We've got a problem. Cyrus knows there's an FBI agent undercover."

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all grabbed for a set of headphones desperately listening to see if their strategically positioned bugs could allow them to hear any of what was going on inside...

_A door swung open and clattered off the wall...Quick frantic breathing...'You lied to me'...a clatter and a yelp of pain – Emily's yelp..._

**OK SO I KNOW THERE WASN'T A WHOLE LOT OF DEMILY INTERACTION BUT I LIKED THE IDEA OF VIEWING AN EPISODE FROM AN EMOTIONAL PERSPECTIVE RATHER THAN AN ACTION ONE AND I FIGURED AN EPISODE WHERE ONE OF OUR FAVOURITE COUPLE IS IN DANGER WOULD BE THE EASIEST PLACE TO START. **

**THE REST WILL FOLLOW SOON, I REALLY HOPE THERE ARE SOME OF YOU ENJOYING IT BUT EITHER WAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI ALL, JUST WANTED TO SAY A QUICK THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ AND REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED. YOU ALL MADE MY DAY! SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I WAS MORE THAN A LITTLE SCARED THAT NOONE WOULD LIKE IT SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT. ANYWAY HERE IS PART TWO. ENJOY...**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Morgan felt a chill seize his insides like a snake coiling round his organs and squeezing tight.

"We have to go in NOW!" Morgan yelled in a panic. He felt helpless, paralysed by dread and distress.

"If we go in now people will die." Hotch tried to calm the younger agent, whilst desperately thinking through their options.

"If we don't go in now Emily could die!" Morgan pleaded with a small shake in his voice. They all listened on in terror.

_SMACK, the sound of flesh hitting flesh ...a soft whimper...The shattering of glass ...a low groan..._

_SMACK ...ragged and laboured breathing...A dull thud ... a gasp for air...A thump... a trembling moan...SMACK... _

_"I can take it" came Emily's quivering voice between gasps for air._

"She's antagonising him!" Morgan was furious. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He couldn't bear the thought of this beating getting any worse than the terrible pain she must already be enduring. Morgan was breathing heavily, every muscle in his body seemed to tense in rage. Every sound from Emily hit him like a blade to the gut. He felt every blow she took but his was a different pain, one in his heart.

"No." Soothed Rossi "She's not talking to him. She's talking to us, telling us not to go in."

As soon as he had said it Morgan knew Rossi was right. But he couldn't bear to listen to it any longer as Emily cried out again in pain. He felt sick. Morgan ripped the headphones from his ears, rage coursing through his veins. This man was going to pay for this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morgan couldn't stop thinking about Emily. The sounds of her whimpering and crying out in pain were playing over and over again in his head. Tormenting him. He was racked with guilt over what she had been through, how she must be suffering. She must be so scared he thought in despair.

"Sir its agent Prentiss, we've picked her up on the radio again." An officer interrupted his thoughts.

Morgan leapt to his feet desperate to hear her, to be nearer to her. He was longing to tell her everything was going to be ok, to comfort her in any way he could. "Let's go." Grabbing a riffle he took off at a run.

Crouching low Morgan and the officer cautiously crept around the property to the east side where the listening device had transmitted from. Morgan was sure he had heard a hint of pain in Emily's voice as he heard her repeat her message over and over again in a hushed tone, patiently waiting for a reply. He had to be the one to contact her. To get a signal to her - no matter how subtle - that she wasn't alone. He was here and he was going to get her out of this. Morgan stopped dead in his tracks seeing, what he was sure was Emily's foot lifting a blind at a second floor window. The officer tuned the radio to pick up a signal at her voice sounded again touching his heart. Morgan aimed the laser of the riffle through the blind creating a red dot on the wall in her room and Emily's voice paused. "Ok, ok I got you. What time are you coming?" her voice was little more than a whisper. Morgan blinked the beam 3 times, flashing it on the wall. "3am?" came her response. He shook the beam up and down slightly as though nodding. She released a small sigh and he longed to go to her. Then her foot dropped from view and it was Morgan's turn to huff a small sigh "Hold on Emily" he willed, staring at the window "I'm coming to get you Princess."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DAY 3**

At 3am, adrenaline pumping through his veins, Morgan ran through the passages that lead into the ranch through the basement. He strained his ears as he heard the murmur of voices ahead. He tried to stay focused, they had a job to do: families to save. But he was struggling to remain composed as thoughts of Emily whirled through his head while his heart pounded in his ears. Then, as if in answer to his prayers, Emily appeared round the bend 10 yards ahead of him. He rushed towards her. A weight lifted in side of him at the sight of her.

"Emily." He called out as relief washed over him. His happiness quickly deflated as he took in her appearance: blood stained shirt and face, bruises darkening the parts of her skin he could see, her limping movements. But she was alive and back with him. "Emily are you alright?" He asked as he reached her and gently took hold of her hand. He resisted the urge to capture her in an embrace. There would be time for that later. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she looked up to him "They've wired explosives!" she exclaimed her voice full of emotion. Morgan jumped to action as more frightened woman and children came streaming round the corner behind Emily. "Ok lets go, this way." He called out to everyone and gently moved Emily in the direction of the exit. "Where's Reid" he leaned into her and asked her still holding her hand. "He's in the chapel with Cyrus." She told him, her voice shaking.

"We've got to get you out of here." Rossi urged as he joined them, pointing her towards the exit as others fled passed them

"No we've got to get Reid." Emily cried as fear gripped her.

"Prentiss I will get Reid!" Morgan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "Get out of here! Get to safety! Go now." She held his gaze for a second her wide eyes brimming with a combination of fear and gratitude then she backed towards the exit watching Morgan turn and run inside sharply tugging on her heart.

Emily's heart stopped as she heard the explosion behind her. Fighting the pain emanating from every inch of her body she ran as fast as her aching muscles would let her along the narrow path and out into the open expanse in front of the ranch which was filled with emergency vehicles. She followed the gaze of all the staring personnel and turned to see the burning ruins of what moments ago had been the chapel where Reid and Morgan were. She couldn't breathe as a pain greater than any of her injuries clamped her chest suffocating her.

"Morgan?" she whispered edging towards the burning pile of rubble wide eyed and stunned. There was no movement. No signs of life. "Oh my god Morgan?" tears welled in her eyes and her head began to spin. A crashing sound instantly drew her eyes to the far right of the building. Something moved behind a wall of smoke. Her eyes frantically raked over the piles of rubble willing Morgan and Reid to appear just as two shapes stumbled over the destruction surrounding them. Emily sighed with relief as they came into focus through the haze of smoke. She slumped against the small railing beside her as her legs threatened to give way "thank god" she whispered. Morgan's eyes met hers as he moved towards her. Emotions swelled in her chest as she watched the intensity in his eyes. She itched to reach out to him, touch him, sink herself into those strong arms and never let go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morgan had had to endure listening to Emily's whimpers and cries, helpless as Cyrus beat her ruthlessly. But now it was over he had her back and by god was he going to look after her. He had insisted on taking her home, he didn't plan on letting her out of his site any time soon.

He quickly realised that her beating had been worse than he feared. As much as she tried to hide it her tiny frame was so battered and bruised she couldn't move an inch without grimacing in pain. Once they got to her apartment he had sat her down on her bed and fetched her painkillers then he went to the bathroom to turn on her hot tub. Emily had chuckled slightly making a remark about always knowing he was desperate to use her hot tub. Normally a comment like that would have drove him crazy but tonight Morgan hardly even reacted to her words, more distracted with making her more comfortable and swallowing back his rage and guilt which kept threatening to bubble over.

Morgan cursed under his breath as he gently peeled off Emily's sock revealing the swollen purple-blue skin of her ankle. She was sat on the edge of her bed, him kneeling in front of her. She hated to see him beat himself up especially when she was just so pleased and relieved to be with him again. "Thank you" she whispered watching the anger re-emerge in his eyes at the sight of her injuries.

"What for? You're my partner Emily it's my job to protect you." He didn't mean to snap at her but he was having a hard time controlling his anger every time a new bruise or cut revealed itself. "No Derek it's your job to have my back, not to protect me." she said softly as he started removing her second boot.

_She had attempted to do it herself but with each move of a muscle and bend of a joint a small whimper had escaped her lips until finally she gave up and asked Derek to help. He had been cautiously watching her fists clenched by his sides, desperate to help her but not wanting to do anything she didn't want him to do. He had jumped to her side the second her pleading eyes had searched for his across the room then she sat back closing her eyes and trusting him. Feeling a pleasant fuzziness enveloping her mind and her senses as the pain killers began to take effect and a sense of safety and security warmed her as she allowed herself to relax_.

"Yeah well I didn't do either of those did I?" His anger was suddenly overcome by his guilt. She sighed opening her eyes. "I appreciate how much you care Derek, really I do. It means a lot to me. But you have to trust me to be able to handle myself. We're a team. Besides I've had a lot worse in my time." He grimaced at the thought of someone hurting her even more than this. He hated that she was trying to belittle what she had been through as if it was nothing. Why did she have to be so defiantly independent?

"I'm not trying to protect you because I don't trust you. I trust you with my life Emily. I just want to look after you that's all." Why didn't she understand that?

She smiled "Well haven't I got the best partner in the world" her eyes rested on his, heavy with exhaustion. He calmed slightly at her words. She still looked so fragile but at least she seemed to be relaxed. He was happy she had let him in and was letting him help her, which was defiantly a small triumph in itself. He had her home safe and that was the main thing he reminded himself.

"I'm not here, looking after you because you're my partner either." He said now with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. "Do you think if my partner was a man I'd be in his bedroom helping him undress?" She started to laugh but stopped with a wince almost instantly as it hurt. "I'm not sure, you tell me?"

"I'm here Emily Prentiss because I care about you. I'm always going to look after you Princess."

She was touched but could still see the look of pain and guilt in his eyes as he gently wiped the blood stains on her face.

"Or maybe you're just here to take advantage of me. Finally found an excuse to get me naked Derek Morgan?" she teased trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't answer just frowned and looked away

"Derek I'm kidding. And for heaven's sake stop kicking yourself you can't stop me from getting hurt, its part of the job."

"This shouldn't have happened to you Emily."

"So what it should have happened to Spencer?" she asked with a frown.

"No." he sighed his frustration "It should have happened to me, I should have been the one with you."

Still kneeling on the floor in front of her, his hands now rested on either side of where she sat and Emily reached out and clutched each of his forearms. She looked deep into his eyes. "Derek Cyrus was pissed. But what was worse was that he stayed calm, _eerily_ calm and composed. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't run in and lose his temper. He just asked us quietly which one of us was FBI then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Reid's head without the slightest trace of emotion in his eyes." Emily paused, shivering slightly at the memory then continued. "I knew we were in trouble. Derek if I hadn't said it was me he would have _shot_ Reid. If it had been me and you in there he would have shot _you_." He could see the traces of fear in her eyes as she remembered her experience. But after a moment the frown lifted again and a little of her normal twinkle crept into her eyes as she added. "Besides you would have been a dead giveaway, no one would believe a big muscley man like you was just a social worker." A smile pricked his lips and a wave of longing and excitement stirred inside him as her eyes quickly travelled over his broad frame.

Their eyes connected. Emily slid her grip down his arms to his hands and brought them up to the buttons of her shirt. He lifted an eyebrow in question, eyes not leaving hers and she smiled in encouragement. Slowly his hands worked their way down the front of her shirt undoing each button. Emily lifted her arm to pull it from her sleeve and broke their eye contact as she inhaled sharply at the pain shooting up her arm and across her shoulder. Morgan gently took hold of her arm and lowered it back to her side. Checking her eyes for signs of pain he eased her shirt open pushing it back over her shoulders then pulled it down, sliding it down her arms as they hung by her sides. A delightful shiver crawled up her spin as the tips of his fingers glided along her shoulders and down her arms. She wanted more. Wanted him to keeping touching her. The intensity in Morgan's eyes only encouraged her but as his gaze flickered down to her torso she seen it dissolve into sadness as he seen the extent of her injuries.

Morgan was horrified as he took in each bruise and cut on her body. His trembling hand reached out and with a feather light touch he traced the outline of an angry purple bruise stretching from her hip across to the centre of her stomach. He closed his eyes with a groan. "I hoped he just hit you a couple of times...maybe pushed you around...but he _really_-" he cut off as his voice broke.

"It's ok." She whispered leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. "I'm ok...I'm with you now." This eased his pain slightly. She was right after all, he had her back now. She was safe and he was going to help her. After a few minutes he went to pull back from her and continue helping her but she stopped him wrapping her arms around his neck and dropping her head to his shoulder.

"Hey you ok?" he asked with concern

"Mmm." She mumbled in response "Just hold me" she whispered against his neck breathing in his familiar masculine scent. Morgan exhaled a shaky breath. He hesitated before tentatively wrapping his arms around her. His pulse quickened as he revelled in the feel of her soft, warm flesh now exposed to his touch. Desire stirred deep within him. Morgan sensed a palpable tension building around them. Then suddenly her lips glanced up his neck and grazed over his cheek.

"Emily." He breathed in warning trying to ignore the burning pleasure from the touch of her lips.

"Yes?" she asked bringing her lips to the corner of his mouth. He pulled away slightly. Hesitating. This wasn't right. Was it?

"We should get you into the hot tub."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm still half dressed." She cocked her head to the side with a look that sent heat coursing through his veins. Searching her eyes for a reaction he let his hands slowly graze along her abdomen as his fingers unfastened her trousers. Emily's breathing had quickened her skin tingling from his touch. She stood up slowly placing a hand on each of his shoulders for support and Morgan tantalizingly slid her trousers over her hips to pool on the floor. Morgan's mouth went dry as she stood there before him in her underwear. He stood up letting his eyes absorb every part of her as he rose. Emily leaned into Morgan's chest, her mouth hovering inches from his. "Don't stop." She murmured.

"Emily your hurt." He didn't know why he was trying to object.

"Derek I _need_ you" she pleaded tightening her grip on his broad shoulders. She longed to be held in his strong embrace. To feel safe and secure and cared for to help the awful memories of the last few days fade away. Unable to resist the alluring look in her dark eyes he tilted his head down to gently reach her lips and kissed them softly. She sighed against his lips clutching his shirt in her hands. Tugging she freed his shirt from his pants and slid her hands up under it running her fingers over his taut muscles hiding underneath the fabric. His breath caught and he shuddered in response to her touch. Trailing kisses down his neck Emily reached for his belt.

"Emily wait." He was about to lose control. Should he be doing this? He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought anymore.

"Don't you want this?" she asked and he hated to hear the hint of hurt in her voice.

"Of course I do. You _know_ I do. But you're hurt Princess." He soothingly traced a finger across her lips, burning to feel them against his own once more.

"But you always make me feel better. I need you to make me feel safe Derek."

"You are safe Emily. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I just...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't I know you won't"

"Are you sure you want this"

"Yes" she breathed gazing deep into his dark searching eyes. With that he couldn't resist her any longer. As slowly and gently as he could manage he scooped her up onto his arms.

"Then let's get you into that hot tub." He grinned at her with a look so sexy and hungry it would have made her legs buckle.

"Only if you're coming with me." she whispered against his lips.

"Whatever you say Princess." His voice husky with desire and he captured her lips for a hungry kiss.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT, GOOD OR BAD. I COULDN'T DECIDE WHETHER TO END IT HERE OR NOT. PART OF ME WANTS TO WRITE A THIRD PART BUT ANOTHER PART OF ME THINKS THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO END. MAYBE YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK SO AS I SAID BEFORE I FELT LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD PLACE TO END MY LITTLE STORY. HOWEVER MY LOVELY REVIEWERS WERE ALL ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE MORE AND SINCE YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY AND MAKE ME SMILE I JUST COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO DENY YOU A LITTLE MORE DEMILY. SO HERE IS THE THIRD AND FINAL PART. I FEEL LIKE I MAY HAVE GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY WITH FLUFFY ROMANCE RAMBLINGS BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED – IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Morgan gently lowered her to her feet once they were beside the hot tub but they remained locked together for several minutes. At some point once he had picked her up their lips had found each other and neither of them was willing to break their embrace just yet. His arms encircled her waist and hers were hooked around his neck pulling him closer as his tongue explored her mouth. It was the most intense kiss either of them had ever experience. As though each of them were finally expressing all the emotions they had struggled to put into words. In that moment, in that kiss the heat and passion and longing between them was understood. All the chemistry and tension that had encompassed them for years now flowed freely as they sank deeper into the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that," Morgan was slightly out of breath when they finally drew apart.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"You have far too much clothing on." She stated and he grinned wickedly at her.

"Well I can fix that." He pulled off his shirt and in a few seconds they were both stripped and immersing themselves into the bubbly heat of the hot tub.

She was covered in more bruises than she could count and it hurt every time she moved but Emily couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. In fact now that she came to think of it she didn't think she had ever been this blissfully happy. She was sat enveloped in steam soaking in her hot tub, her back leaning against the broad, strong and very naked chest of Derek Morgan. Her head was resting back against his shoulder and one of his hands combed lazily through her long black hair.

"You look so beautiful when you're relaxed." Morgan muttered in her ear

"You should see me without the bruises." She joked, slightly self conscious about being naked with him for the first time in that condition. At first he didn't answer just lightly pressed a kiss in her hair.

"So does that mean I get to come back and see you in your hot tub again?" His smile was audible in his voice.

"That depends" Emily answered.

"On what?" he asked a little nervous.

"On whether or not you impress me tonight." She turned to face him with a sly smile and a sparkle in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. Desire instantly rushed through him. They had often traded innuendo and flirty banter and Morgan certainly wasn't shy with women. But this was different. All of a sudden this was very real and very serious and she had succeeded in making him flustered. The last thing he wanted to do was mess up a chance with Emily but he was struggling to decide what the 'right thing to do' was with her delicious creamy skin pressed against him, dripping wet and very naked.

"Princess it's been a very long day and you've just had a very bad and stressful experience."

"Your point?" she asked

"We don't have to do this now." There was no missing the hint of panic and uncertainty in his voice.

"Agent Morgan are you scared?" Emily grinned as she teasingly ran a hand across his chest

"No" he scoffed unconvincingly. Her smile grew.

"I thought you were meant to be good at this?" her hand slipped down to his stomach weaving a tantalizing pattern across his defined abdomen.

"Hey" he protested "I _am_!" he insisted but still he hesitated "But this is different...this is...it's _you_." He emphasised "So I want it to be perfect"

"And who says it won't be?" Emily leaned closer and began kissing a trail up his chest to his ear. That was it. It was all over. With all the will in the world he couldn't walk away now even if he wanted to.

"Well I'm not going to be able to rock your world when I'm worried about hurting you." As he spoke his hands were already getting to work, gliding up her sides. She giggled into his ear sending a shiver through him.

"Well give me a taster." She nipped his ear "Then in a few days, when I'm all healed up you can _rock my world._" She laughed and with that Morgan brought her lips to his muffling her laugh. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently spun her round to face him, pulling her closer until her body was pressed on top of his.

It was the most tender, gentle, loving experience either of them had had. They each took their time revelling in the others body searching out every inch of skin to be touched and caressed. They softly explored and pleased each other as they soaked in the warm water. After over an hour Emily was sat on top of Derek, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her chest heaving slightly as they slumped against each other.

"How are you Princess?" He asked in little more than a whisper as he curled an arm around her.

"I don't think I can move." She mumbled into his neck. Panic hit Morgan like a fist. Was she in pain? Had _he_ hurt her without realising? He shifted his wait underneath her, trying to manoeuvre so he could see her face but she just lay there against him.

"Emily look at me?" he pleaded. She groaned but after a few moments she sighed and pushed herself off of his chest enough to look into his eyes. He searched her eyes for traces of pain but there were none, only a sleepy haze of contentment.

"What?" she asked with a slight pout. He had to laugh.

"It's bed time" he decided.

"But I don't want to move. And even if I did I don't think I can."

"Well aren't you lucky I'm here."

"She let out a squeal as he suddenly stood up pulling her up out of the water with him.

He soon had her tucked into bed. She managed to pull on a t shirt and panties before collapsing back into her pillow. He settled down next to her and she automatically curled into him.

"Thank you for everything." She murmured as her eyes drifted shut.

"Thank you for being ok." Was his answer

"Derek?" she yawned

"Mmm?" Now that he was finally in bed he realised how exhausting the last three days had been for him.

"I can't wait for you to rock me world." She draped an arm across the warm solid expanse of his chest. He chuckled

"Just you focus on getting better. We'll get to that."

But as was the way in their lives their work interfered with any plans for a social life and within a day Derek had to join the team on a case in Ohio (Emily wasn't yet cleared for field work so was left to help work the case with Garcia from Quantico). It was over a week before they were in the same state again never mind the same room.

Morgan went straight to Emily's from the plane. It was late and he was exhausted but he had missed Emily so much, he couldn't wait another day before seeing her. A smile lit up her face when she answered the door. Emily instantly moved towards him but he held a hand up to stop her. She frowned both confused and slightly hurt.

"Just a minute." Morgan smiled and she relaxed again. Once they were in her living room he stepped towards her lifted her left arm and pulled up her sleeve. He ran his finger over the small pink-ish line there which a week ago had been an angry gash from an encounter with some glass during her beating from Cyrus. Next he stood in front of her and turned up the bottom of her shirt to inspect the shrinking bruise there. It had been the worst or certainly the biggest single injury Cyrus had given her but it was now almost invisible. Morgan circled her twice, examining the lingering signs from her beating. She wasn't completely healed yet but the majority of marks had vanished from her skin, she had been cleared for field work and she no longer felt any pain.

Seemingly satisfied after his inspection of her recovery Morgan finally peered deep into her eyes. His posture relaxed, his smile grew and a sparkle lit his eyes. He grabbed her and backed her against the wall, sliding a hand into her hair and smashing his lips to hers. Emily instantly sunk into his kiss. They hadn't even had a proper conversation since the night Morgan had taken her home from the ranch but for some reason it just felt right. Feeling his strong arms around her and having his lips pressed to hers felt right. She broke away slightly breathless, invigorated by the sudden passion and obvious need stirring between them.

"Well hi there." She panted. He smirked.

"God I missed you." He growled against her lips before seizing them in another kiss. He gripped her thighs and hoisted her up. Emily gasped as need shot through her. Her legs wrapped tightly around Morgan's waist bringing his body flush against hers. They were both burning with desire. Morgan pressed Emily back against the wall his lips going to her throat as his hands grasped her thighs. This was nothing like the intimacy they shared in the hot tub. His touch was hungry and possessive and left a burning trail on her skin.

"You were gone far too long." She moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access.

"Let me make it up to you" he breathed against her skin and her hands dug into his shoulders.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she breathed arching into him. He pulled back to look at her. His eyes were dark with need and a devilish grin sent a flutter into her stomach.

"I'm going to rock your world Princess." His voice was heavy with lust.

"In that case, the bedroom is that way Agent Morgan." She nodded to her right smiling seductively and with that he carried her to her bedroom.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY LITTLE STORY. I HAVE A SECOND DEMILY FIC IN THE PIPE LINE AT THE MOMENT SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT.**


End file.
